I'm Not Alone
by dbw2f
Summary: Snape is gone, and Hermione is alone. Songfic with DH spoilers.


Hermoine Granger woke with a start and glanced hopefully around her dark bedroom, then she started to cry. She had been having a very vivid dream about Severus Snape, who she had fallen in love with during her past three years at Hogwarts. She was crying because she knew that she would never see his face again, or hear his amazing voice, or feel his touch.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

To make matters worse she had watched him suffer and die at the hands of Voldemort, and she could do nothing about it but watch him slip away into the darkness and leave her behind in living world.Every night she dreamed about him, but when she awoke she always searched the room for him, even though she was overcome with grief at his death Hermione knew he was still there with her.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_you're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_you're always there_

Severus and Hermoine had kept their relationship a secret from everyone, except Dumbledore who had told them that it was better to be kept quiet until Hermoine had graduated, and then be open about their love. After Dumbledore's death Hermione and Severus encountered rough times in their relationship because she was convinced that he had killed Dumbledore until Severus allowed her to use his Pensieve to see the memories that Harry had gotten after Snape's death. Hermoine sighed and shut her eyes, reliving her dream. She had dreamed that Severus had left her something in his office, but she didn't know what it was. After a few moments Hermoine slipped out of her bed, put a robe on, grabbed her robe and slipped out of Gryffindor house, and with Snape's face in her mind she headed down the halls to his office.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

As Hermione neared Severus' office she began to fear that the door was locked, but when she reached the door, she put her hand on the knob, and thankfully it turned. Hermione closed the door behind her, turned the light on, let out a deep ragged sigh and glanced around the room, and remember all of the great times that she and Severus had shared. Every inch of the room reminded her of him, and it was both painful, and pleasing because she missed him, but was pleased to remember him.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me _

Hermione went to the desk, and sat down, she opened the top desk drawer,and searched it, but found nothing. She searched the entire desk, and found nothing. Feeling dissapointed she stood up and walked to the closet bookshelf and spotted their favorite book. Hermoine, feeling a surge of hope reached up, grabbed the book and opened it. As she opened it a envelope fell out, she bent over and picked it up and turned it over. On the envelope in Snape's handwriting read one word, Hermoine. Hermoine felt her heart leap as tears sprung to her eyes.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone _

Hermoine carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, and went back to the desk. She unfolded the piece of paper, and began to read the message:

_Dearest Hermoine,_

_Even though I am gone, I want you to know that I am always with you, everywhere. I'm so sorry that I am no longer able to hold you in my arms. I left you two things to remember me by, you'll find them enclosed in this envelope. Hermoine, I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so. _

_With Love- Severus_

Hermoine looked for the two items mentioned in the letter, she picked up the envelope and pull a piece of paper out, and something cold and hard. The piece of paper was a picture of Severus. She stared at the picture for awhile and then she picked the other thing she had felt. It was a ring. It was a heart shaped diamond, and she noticed a inscription on the inside of the ring that said, " I love you forever" Hermoine slipped the ring onto her finger, and gathered the picture and the letter and carefully placed the items back into then envelope, turned out the lights, and headed back to her dorm.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so _

When Hermione got back to her room, she carefully placed the picture on her nightstand, put the letter into her keepsake box, and climbed back into bed. As she closed her eyes she saw Severus in her mind, and she fell asleep dreaming dreams of her love now that she knew that he would be with her everywhere, forever.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_


End file.
